


Double 'O' Eight

by Kaillingme (Setty94)



Series: Setty's Kink Fics [5]
Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hackers, Established Relationship, Kidnapping, Light Bondage, M/M, Smut, Spies & Secret Agents, but its mild kidnapping dont let the tag scare you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 13:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16175681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setty94/pseuds/Kaillingme
Summary: A hacker and a spy walk into a bar -- oh wait wrong fic. Minghao is the only person Junhui trusts to tie him up.





	Double 'O' Eight

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! This is a part of my kinktober drabbles!! Please follow the links at the end to submit your ships and kinks below! Happy reading~
> 
> The preamble kinda got away from me so this ended up being longer than i wanted, but I hope you all enjoy nonetheless ^^

It wasn’t supposed to end like this, Junhui thought. He’d planned and planned and scouted and planned some more. He was supposed to be the world's best hacker, the one that governments from every country sought after. And yet, here he was, shoeless, bound, and gagged in a dark room in god knows where. He tested the ropes around his wrists and sighed around the cloth gagging him. He wasn’t exactly new to being tied up, but whoever had restrained him this time, had not been gentle. His skin felt rubbed raw, around his joints and the sides of his mouth hurt like a motherfucker.

He should have known that this job was a fake. It was too good to be true. Hell, anyone offering him two million dollars to test their firewalls and cyber security should have been the hint. But Junhui had been desperate. He needed something other than focusing on Minghao being gone and well, he dove at the first offer he got.

And now he was in a dark room, hands and feet bound and no way to call out for help. He cursed himself in his mind and bowed his head. He should have fucking known.

Outside, he heard footsteps. The closer they approached the more he could hear the vague sounds of conversation between two people… in Mandarin. Maybe he was in China? These had been the only two voices he’d heard in god knows when so maybe he was just being hopeful. But, he knew his way around China. If he could just get out, he’d be fine.

“ _You sure you got him?_ ”

“ _Yeah, I’m sure it’s him. Dumbass didn’t use a code name. He just goes by Jun._ ”

The conversation faded with the footsteps and Junhui whipped his head around. Now was his chance, but he couldn’t see a damned thing at all. He strained his eyes, using the tiniest sliver from under the door to see anything at all. Then he saw it. A pair of shoes, hidden just a few feet away from him. He scooted across the floor, closer to the shoes and attempted to kick them, when he realized they were not simply shoes. They were attached to someone.

Immediately, he started making panicked sounds, eyes impossibly wide and pulse racing. He wasn’t alone in this room at all. What kind of sick fiend waited in a dark room with a tied up person? _Oh god_ , Junhui thought. _I’m really going to die._

“Shh! Junhui, shut up. I’m here to save you.”

Junhui was so deep in his panic that it took him longer than usual to recognize the voice as familiar, but the moment he did the wave of relief that washed over him made his entire body shake. _Minghao?_ _How did he get here?_ Junhui stopped struggling against the ropes and stared at the slinking dark form as Minghao crouched in front of him.

The moment the cloth was removed from his mouth, Minghao kissed him, tenderly at first, and then with more force. Junhui melted against his lips, shoulders going slack as he inhaled deeply. He was so relieved, but also…

He pulled back, leaning on his hands behind his back and hissed, “Minghao? How the fuck did you find me?”

“Fuck baby, I told you to call me The8,” Minghao whispered in response. He crawled around behind Junhui and began cutting away the ropes with a switchblade.

Junhui rolled his eyes and stretched his arms once they were free. “I’m _not_ calling you that! _”_ He hissed again. Once his ankles were free he gave Minghao an appreciative look in the pitch blackness.

Slowly, he stood up and stretched his legs while Minghao pouted behind him. It was almost comical. Here Junhui was, standing in the dark, looking for clues to escape and Minghao, the _actual_ spy of the two of them, was more annoyed by the fact that Junhui refused to call him ‘The8’. Like, what kind of code name was that anyway?

“Junhui, please, just once?” Minghao startled Junhui by pressing against him from behind. He wound his arms around his waist, and rested his head on his shoulder. “For me?” His breath was hot and it sent warm tingles down Junhui’s spine.

Thankful for the dark, Junhui rolled his eyes again. He sighed and relented. “How do we get out of here...The8?”

Minghao tightened his arms around Junhui’s middle and pecked his neck. “Thank you.” Then, his warmth disappeared and Junhui found himself face to face with a brand new pair of shoes. “First, put on these and then follow me.”

~*~

The two of them exited out into the streets of St. Petersburg, Russia. How Junhui knew this was because there was a huge sign welcoming them. Hiding a secret espionage base directly across from the Chinese Embassy was a bold move.

Junhui gave Minghao a brief look and then started scanning the area for any of the people that had captured him. It wasn’t much help because he had never seen any of their faces, just heard their voices. What was more curious was the fact that the people in the hallway had been speaking Mandarin. Odd.

“I’ve got a jet coming for us in about five. It’s gonna be a long flight back to Beijing, and you should get some rest,” Minghao singsonged. He was quite chipper now that they were both outside.

Junhui glanced at him again, this time taking in the longer portion of his hair at the back. It made him look so boyish and young. His fingers twitched at his side, aching to touch soft strands. But, he didn’t. It’d been a long time since he’d last seen Minghao and he wasn’t quite ready to just jump back into the heat of things. Not with the way they left it.

Minghao led the two of them through the streets, expertly deciphering the signs until they ended up at a small private airport. With no bags to check, and Minghao holding to fake passports and IDs for the both of them, Junhui let his worries melt into the background. He was more or less resigned to his thoughts until they boarded the jet, and were introduced to a large private seating area.

“What the hell is all this?” Junhui exclaimed, speaking for the first time in the last hour. He hadn’t realized how exhausted he was, until he stepped foot in the cabin. It was a wonder what feeling safe and sound could do to his body.

“This is for you,” Minghao grinned. “When you were captured, I vowed to be the one to save you.”

“That’s why you went radio silent,” Junhui mumbled, putting two and two together despite how drained he felt suddenly. He plopped down in one of the plush chairs and closed his eyes for a moment.

“For your own safety,” Minghao replied. He was carefully removing Junhui’s shoes and massaging the soles of his feet and calves. “I tried to prevent all of this from happening, but I failed. But, I want to make it up to you.”

Junhui moaned softly. It’d been a while since he and Minghao did anything this intimate. Minghao had been gone for months now. A little over half a year, without so much as a message why. Just a simple letter with the word ‘bye’ scrawled on it.

“Then why come back for me now? It’s been months,” Junhui sighed. Minghao was digging his thumbs deep into his arch and it was sending signals straight to his dick – of all places.

“Because I love you, duh,” Minghao replied, dropping Junhui’s foot and leaning between his legs. He tilted Junhui’s chin and pressed his lips upon his, softly.

“Mmm,” Junhui hummed. “Is that so?”

All the months apart melted away in that kiss. The nights Junhui spent up going after dead end after dead end trying to find Minghao. He searched for him for three months before he got a new job. The one that got him captured. But now, that was fading into the abyss of their kiss.

He felt no sorrow, no annoyance. He knew the repercussions of dating a spy. Hell, he was the one who tried to warn Minghao against himself. He worked for black markets, questionable conglomerates, corrupt governments. Whatever got him money, he did it. And yet, somehow he and Minghao had made it work. Until he disappeared.

“Yes, you idiot. I wouldn’t risk my life for anyone you know. Now,” Minghao traced Junhui’s jaw with his thumb, “Let me tie you up.”

~*~

“It’s makeshift, but safe,” Minghao explained when he opened his duffel bag.

Inside of it was several different types of ropes, silks, and fabrics. After unbuttoning the top button of his dress shirt, and loosening his tie, Minghao pulled out a single white strip of silk. It fluttered in his hand as he stretched and wrapped one end around his own hand.

With a quiet deftness, he fixed the other end to Junhui’s wrists, tying them comfortably together and giving them a slight pull.

“How’s that feel?”

Junhui tested the knot and smiled. “It’s perfect.”

Minghao leaned down, taking the length of the silk and running it against Junhui’s neck. It felt like a gust of air kissing his neck. Cool and gentle.

“Good,” Minghao whispered as he swirled the length of silk around Junhui’s shoulders. He let it fall around his arms, and pool at his waist. It was so bright in contrast to Junhui’s dark pants. He sagged a bit, feeling more relief flood through him the longer Minghao played with the silk. Finally, Minghao unwrapped the silk until the only thing connecting them was the line between their wrists. “You have no idea how long I’ve waited for this.”

Junhui shuddered, feeling like he drifting underwater. He rested his cheek into Minghao’s palm and nuzzled it. “I think I do.” He’d been waiting, too.

Six long months without this. Six long months without feeling his touch. Six long months without giving up control and just losing himself. Six long months without Minghao. It’d been torture.

Silence fell between them. It was a comforting one, however. They’d always spent time together in silence. And this was no different. As Minghao gradually undressed Junhui’s bottom half, he used the long length of silk between their wrists to wrap around Junhui’s hard cock. He teased it at first, fluttering it over the head. Then he pulled the silk taught between his fingers and slid it up and down Junhui’s shaft, causing him to let out a gasp.

Minghao continued this, teasing Junhui until he was begging him for more, for his hands, for something more substantial than the silk to touch his body, but Minghao waited. He drew this out until Junhui was sweating and panting, thighs quivering with the need to release.

“God, please just touch me,” Junhui whined. He pulled against the bindings at his wrists. It was so much better than the course rope from is captors. This was like gentle kisses upon his skin and had a good amount of give. But, not enough for him to break free.

Minghao leaned down and kissed Junhui hard, gripping his jaw with the bound hand. The silk landed on Junhui’s shoulder. When Minghao’s tongue brushed against Junhui’s lips, he let him in, rutting into the air with abandon. He moaned deep in his chest, loving the taste of Minghao, the feeling of his tongue rolling over his. He had missed this so much. And then it happened…

“Call me The8,” Minghao whispered with a cheeky green on his face.

“Fuck you,” Junhui grunted. “....The8,” He was so close. So very close to climax all he needed was –

Minghao’s hand closed around Junhui’s weeping cock and stroked it three times before Junhui was biting down into his lip, hips spasming and body trembling. He came so hard he could form a coherent thought.

Junhui fell against the chair, wrists still bound, and heaving chest glistening with sweat. “Ah, fuck me.”

“That can be arranged, once we land.”

 

About five minutes later, Junhui was sitting in one of the plush airplane chairs, dressed in a pair of sweatpants and nursing a vodka martini while Minghao sat next to him doing the exact same.

“You know I hate you for that,” Junhui said after a while.

His eyes glazed over the flat screen in front of them, dully noting the irony of watching a James Bond movie with Minghao.

Minghao grinned in a way that made Junhui’s heart stutter. “I love you, too.”

So maybe he did, Junhui thought. He wasn’t sure how exactly they were going to keep up this relationship, but deep down he knew they’d come out okay one way or another. Minghao always had his back, even when he had to step away for his own safety. Plus, he was the only person Junhui trusted to tie him up.

Junhui leaned over and rested his head on Minghao’s shoulder. “We’ll be alright, yeah?”

Minghao kissed his forehead and curled an arm around Junhui. “Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you liked this, please leave me a comment and a kudos! If you want to read more kinks from me, please feel free to submit through the form linked below~
> 
>  
> 
> [Submit Here](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSchTUcmfMLGy8bhPL6oZxCWk3L6GkMY2_zN4PznW7cmYfbq0A/viewform)
> 
>  
> 
> Until next time~


End file.
